Kidnapped
by animelovergurlo
Summary: She was bored of her life and the fact that she had to go to a blind date and possibly MARRIAGE. He was bored with being stuck on a ship with nothing to do. He soon meets the girl unexpectedly and soon wants her.Please R&R Oh Give it a chance! SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (RUNS AWAY WITH TEARS FLOWING DOWN)

In this story, Kidnapped, I decided to put the story in different points of view. So as to not confuse you all I decided to name whatever points of views I want. Please R&R

This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic. So I hope you all enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura

I sighed loudly and in the most dramatic way that I could. I hated it, being stuck at home while all my other friends were out there somewhere having fun and enjoying themselves while I was stuck with my family and getting ready for one of those blind dates. Grrr, why me…..why me.

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" I could hear my mom calling me from downstairs in an impatient voice.

"Coming Mother," I called back down to her as I rolled my eyes and kicked the wall (although softly so that they wouldn't be able to hear.)

A couple of minutes later I arrived to the family room where my father was reading the latest news and my mom was quietly engrossed in her sewing, which she dearly loved (probably more than me.) A thought soon hit my head, _"Why if I just quietly sneak out right now? It's the perfect time; they (meaning my parents) wouldn't care at all."_

I smiled to myself, agreeing immediately to what I had suggested to myself. Quietly, as quietly as I could I turned around and was attempting to open the door to the outside world (the family room is right by the front door) when I was soon interrupted by a voice and that was my mom's voice which snapped a me so quickly that I practically swung my whole body around.

"Don't you dare step out that door Missy or you'll know what's coming to you," She had said with a stern face on and cold tone of voice.

I gulped knowing what she meant and stared at her with frightened eyes. She was one of the scariest women I had ever met (probably the only I'll ever meet) and I was starting to think that someone must have sent her from Hell to torture me (even though she's my mom.)

Luckily though, the huge grandfather clock chimed three in that loud Dong, Dong, and Dong. Suddenly though, it came to me that it was time for the dreaded blind date.

Sasuke

"Oi, Sasuke, where are you?" my annoying, but sadly, best friend (although I would never admit) Naruto called out, as if we were playing Hide-and-Seek where I was the one hiding.

Ignoring him, I stared out into the vast blue sea from the bow of the ship and let the wind play with my hair. Regretfully though, Naruto had found mye and soon hit my shoulder playfully, "So this was where you were!"

"Hn," I answered as I tried to ignore him once again.

Not noticing though, he soon spoke on droning on and on about some weird nonsense that he had heard from the crew. I sighed quietly for I was utterly bored. I hadn't had a chance to play around with girls for ages and the reason was clearly because I was stuck on this ship. Well, I could go and stop in whatever island I could lay my eyes on, but that would be broing. Wanting some fun about this whole thing would be bettew, so I had thought that I would just wait and see what would happen but now, I could no longer wait. Just as I was about to walk away from the talkative Naruto one of my crew members soon shouted out, " Captain, we're running low on supplies, I think it should be time we stop and find more supplies!"

I smirked,_ "Perfect. Now was my chance to have a little bit of...fun."_

"Okay, Crew!" I shouted out loudly so that everyone could hear. "We set sail for the next island we spot and then take a short break!" Everyone then cheered and I soon had a feeling that something exciting was going to happen.

Sakura

Here I was, sitting down in the house of one of the most well-known noble family. Yay, lucky me, not. I felt like stabbing myself with whatever I could find (that was sharp enough to pierce through my skin.) I rolled my eyes as I noticed Sai wink at me. Sai was the 'guy'. The guy who I had to meet for the blind date. Of course he's charming, cute and handsome (making all the girls fall head over heels over him) but I clearly think that he is too full of himself. (A/N- Of course Sai is really not like this, it's just his 'act' as I put it.)

My mom, who was sitting next to me nudged me (hard) and whispered so that only I could hear, "Greet him!" she hissed like an angry snake who was getting frustrated.

Trying to not roll my eyes I faked a smile and politely said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Hirumo and…..Sai."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you again too Sakura," the couple answered together in unison; Mrs. Hirumo's voice sounding cheerful and bright while Mr. Hirumo's was it's usual monotone-y.

And then Sai, in which he was smiling at me and once again giving me that annoying wink and smile of his (that could make a girl faint.) Hey what can I say, I had already experienced that although it didn't happen to me but one of the girls I was hanging out with. She had fainted from him just smiling and winking at her and I had to drag her all the way back to her house (and dang she was pretty heavy.) Faking a smile once again I waved to him as the maids started serving the food and I was thinking about how I HOPED that this would never occur again.

Sasuke

We had soon arrived at a town that I had soon spotted 10 long minutes ago and was soon on the deck of the ship.

"Yay!" Naruto shouted out raising both arms up and doing a childish dance.

I looked at him disapprovingly and waited until he was done with his 'dancing' before I spoke, "Now then, we raid the town at sun down but for now, we can have just a little bit of fun."

Once again, my crew cheered and soon got off the ship, quickly scattering all over to the places that they had wanted to go to, leaving me alone with Naruto.

"Let's go, Naruto," I mumbled just so that he could hear.

With feigned surprise, Key spoke out, "Me? Sasuke- chan is talking to me? Oh I am so glad!" He then dramatically faked that he was going to faint while I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes and then walked away from him, wishing I had not said that.



"Aww, come on, Sasu- sama!" a girl had clung on to me clearly drunk (A/N- lady is older than Sasuke and he uses Sasu as his nickname in front of others than his crew.)

I sighed. I truly hated clingy girls like this, they are amazingly annoying and at times very fun to be around, but I just hate it. "I have to leave now," I told her as gently as I could and gave her a smile between sweetness and 'back of ness'. That had somehow done it, for she had suddenly fainted and I soon smirked. My charm was always useful at times like this and I was truly glad.



Later on, as I had gotten rid of the girls I soon spotted Naruto looking all out of breath, he had probably ran away from the girls or had not paid money for the food. A second (or so later) he spotted me and hyperactively skipped (?!) towards me and instinctively I knew that he was drunk.

"Saskue- teme! How hic are you hic today?" he soon asked loudly causing me to quickly cover his mouth.

"What the hell are you saying? And why the fuck did you drink?" I hissed in his ear, the smell of alcohol hitting me.

Naruto then huffed and I soon felt his body go limp. _"Great, he had to pass out, just when we were about to raid this town."_

As I was walking towards my ship (which was hidden behind a huge rock that we had luckily found) with Naruto flung over on my shoulder, I quickly noticed a girl, and not just any girl. A very pretty/ beautiful girl. I had somehow spotted her through a big window from this huge mansion and she was looking all happy and cheerful, althoughi could sense that she was somehow suffering and forcing herself to do that. I smiled to myself and had the sudden urge to make her mind. With her lond silky pink hair, beautiful apple green eyes (that were pretty big for her age) that made her look cute and those rosy lips of hers that made me want to…what the hell am I thinking? Okay, I know what I'm thinking and maybe I could take this chance. Yes, I knew what I was going to do and I knew that I wouldn't regret what I was going to do.

---------------------------

Hee hee, well i'll leave the story at that.

Sakura: Well, i hope you get me out of that stupid blind date thingy majig

Animelover: Yes yes don't worry, i guess i'll save you.

Sakura: (all happy looking) Yay!

Naruto: Oi, Animelover, I DON'T DRINK, I like RAMEN!!!!

Animelover: Boo- hoo well to bad for you! Bleh!

Sasuke: Hn. Well i hope you all like the story so far.

Sakura: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
